


Knight Takes King

by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt



Series: Heart Over Mind [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Charles, Couch Sex, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is a tease, Established Relationship, Fluff, Library Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Erik, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt/pseuds/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Part 3 of the 'Heart Over Mind' series!!"Charles stared at the chess board but he couldn’t see a way out. Erik would win the game in three moves, there was no denying that. He’d been leading Charles’ king into a trap from the very start and now he was backed into a corner. All Erik had to do was threaten the king with his tower, block his escape with his bishop and the knight would jump in to deliver the final blow. Charles knew it and judging from the wicked glint in Erik’s eyes, the other mutant knew it too."It all starts with an innocent game of chess but it doesn't take long before things take a different turn...





	Knight Takes King

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First, if you've been waiting for the conclusion to the 'Heart Over Mind' series I'm so so so so very sorry for my inexcusable laziness.... Honestly!! Second, I hope you enjoy the story! So have it! Get ready for some fluffy smut!! XD

Charles stared at the chess board but he couldn’t see a way out. Erik would win the game in three moves, there was no denying that. He’d been leading Charles’ king into a trap from the very start and now he was backed into a corner. All Erik had to do was threaten the king with his tower, block his escape with his bishop and the knight would jump in to deliver the final blow. Charles knew it and judging from the wicked glint in Erik’s eyes, the other mutant knew it too. He had two options really. He could forefeet the game now and be a gracious loser or he could plead ignorance and keep playing until he would lose anyway but with slightly less decorum. Either way, it was checkmate.

‘You seem distracted Charles. Is something the matter?’ The telepath swallowed the urge to glare at his friend. Distracted didn’t even begin to cut it. His entire day had been a disaster and the reason for it was sitting across from him asking if something was the matter.

‘You did not just ask me that.’ Erik raised his eyebrows, seamlessly adopting an air of utter confusion. Charles wasn’t fooled. Erik’s eyes gave him away every time and he didn’t need to use his mental abilities to catch the lie.

‘I take it from your tone you’re angry at me? Was Raven mean to you again? Did she make you cry?’ Charles pressed his lips in a thin line, all too aware Erik was toying with him. He couldn’t help thinking of a cat playing with a mouse and he didn’t particularly like being the mouse in that scenario.

As if it wasn’t bad enough that he’d been forced to wear a scarf all day long in the blistering heat to hide the tell-tale mark left in open view by Erik during their entanglement, he also had to ignore the knowing smirks from the other students. Apparently he and Erik’s interest in one another was public knowledge to all, which was embarrassing enough, but now that they’d finally consummated their love, Raven’s words not his, they could be open with their lewd suggestions. Charles knew the hazing came from a place of love so he didn’t mind it as much but it was still mortifying. He wasn’t a pure snowflake by any means but he always valued his privacy, something which was no longer possible with Raven the gossip queen on campus… She really did want to make him cry!!

Erik seemed happy as a clam on the other hand. If anything he encouraged the speculations by giving Charles a wink here and a more than friendly touch there in open view!!! Chares suspected he and Raven made an unholy pact to break him down and he was ashamed to admit it was working too well. He had no idea what Raven told Hank because he couldn’t meet Charles’ eyes anymore and Alex gave him a thumbs-up while Cassidy couldn’t stop giggling. It was a fiasco of epic proportions and Erik had the infuriating cheek to make fun of him? Honestly, if Charles wasn’t head over heels infatuated with the man he would have given him a migraine of legendary proportions.

‘I can handle Raven. And yes, I’m furious with you. Did you really have to go this far?’ Charles pulled the scarf away from his throat to reveal the red love bite. Even a blind man would have been able to figure out what it meant.

‘Good grief liebling, that’s what has you so twisted up? It was only a joke. Why bother hiding it anyway. Pretty much everyone knows already, thanks in no small part to your lively sister.’ Charles collapsed against the couch, groaning as his hand covered his face. He should have guessed Erik would make light of his plight but he found he didn’t mind as much as he would have liked. Maybe Erik and Raven were right. Maybe he was overreacting. It certainly didn’t look like his standing with the other mutants suffered a hit and he wasn’t stuffy enough to fly off the handle at some harmless hazing.

‘There’s no winning this.’ Charles whined softly.

Erik smiled indulgently and carefully tipped the king on its side, marking the end of the chess game. He had a feeling he’d enjoyed it far more than Charles but the evening was still young. Perhaps he’d taken his teasing too far when he encouraged Raven in her bullying ways. He couldn’t help it though! Charles was simply adorable when he got all flustered and watching him tiptoe around several anxiety attacks throughout the day was way too good of an opportunity to miss. If he thought for a second that Charles was truly bothered he would have put an end to it immediately. The last thing he wanted was to push his darling too far.

‘Would it help if I apologised?’ Charles raised an eyebrow and looked at Erik between his fingers.

‘Would it be a sincere apology?’ Erik smirked. The man knew him too well…

‘Maybe not in so many words but sometimes…’ Erik rose from his chair across the mahogany table and walked to stand before Charles. The telepath’s hands dropped slowly by his side, very intrigued by what the other man had to say. He had a fairly good idea where this was going but it didn’t hurt to hear Erik say it. ‘…Actions speak louder than words.’

‘Such wisdom, but I need a little more convincing before I let the matter rest.’ Erik rolled his eyes, detecting the devilish side of Charles taking an interest in the situation. For all his complaining a part of the professor relished the attention.

‘Convincing, hm? You should know by now liebling that I can be very convincing, when I want to be.’ Erik rounded the table, everything about his posture reminding Charles of a stalking predator. Hunger and power radiated off his toned muscles and Charles was happily undressing him with his mind’s eye. At first glance the man might have seemed in control but the small tension only noticeable to someone paying very close attention betrayed his true intentions. Charles’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed down an approving noise.

Erik’s eyes were dark as he watched Charles’ body react almost imperceptibly to his approach. The legs opened up slightly and the fingers outstretched, sending him all the right signals. He crowded Charles space, pressing a knee between the telepath’s legs, nudging them further apart and the other man leaned back, his breathing just a little heavier. When Erik’s palms planted on either side of his head, boxing him in, he knew it was checkmate. For the second time that day Erik was about to win and for the second time Charles was ready to throw the game. Sometimes losing was winning, as paradoxical as that sounded.

‘What if someone comes in?’ Charles only had eyes for Erik’s slowly smiling lips. The older man pressed his knee a little further, grinding against Charles’ crotch and a small groan delighted his ears.

‘Let them. Everyone already knows so what’s the harm? If anything, I’d be willing to bet they’d respect you more. They’re all young, healthy adults after all.’ The thought of being discovered send a thrilling shiver down the professor’s spine. So much for his dignity…

‘Don’t joke about that. My reputation would be shot and not even you are worth that.’ Erik raised an eyebrow but Charles smirked a second later.

‘I’d be hurt if you weren’t such a little liar. Fortunately, some parts of you are inherently honest.’ Another grind and Charles sucked in breath through clenched teeth. The hardness growing inside his pants made it impossible to argue.

‘You already won so quit playing games and kiss me.’ Charles reached up for Erik and drew him in, pressing their eager mouth together and swallowing the amused chuckle which stared in his dirtiest of dreams.

Contrary to Erik’s statement, his actions spoke of anything but apologies. He was certainly not sorry for painting a figurative target on Charles’ back and if the man ever had any delusions of keeping such a juicy secret from Raven then he was worried about his mental state. But he didn’t want to think of the shape-shifter, not while he had his tongue jammed down her brother’s throat. Charles’ quick fingers were already working through the buttons of his shirt and Erik wasn’t about to be outdone. Undressing each other became yet another competition between the two of them, one which Erik won. Seriously, Charles couldn’t catch a break!!

His chagrin was quickly forgotten however when Erik pressed his back against the cushions and moved his tongue down, down, down… The tantalizing licks and nips had Charles begging for more in record time but before he could feel embarrassed for his shamelessness, Erik had his length inside his mouth. The sight of someone as hard-headed and proud as Erik kneeling between his legs and pleasuring him was probably the most arousing sight Charles had ever seen. He couldn’t help but feel special to the other mutant when someone as betrayed and hurt as Erik had been went out of his way to give rather than take. Charles felt love swell inside his chest and he ran a tender hand through Erik’s hair.

Unfortunately this was not the time to start cooing over how much he cherished Erik, not when pleasure began to systematically conquer his mind. The way Erik was going down on him had his gasping for air far sooner than he wanted to admit and he called the mutant’s name out on panting lips when the hot tongue twisted around his shaft. That tender hand in Erik’s hair fisted tightly when the man applied a little more pressure with his lips and hollowed his cheeks, bringing Charles right on the brink of completion. He was so close he could taste the release and it was wonderful but he should have known better than to expect an easy win. As soon as he moaned his warning to Erik, letting him know he was an inch away from ecstasy, of course the other man stopped. Charles’ eyes snapped open and his mouth gaped in a confused oh but it only took one look at the teasing smirk on Erik’s face for him to know he’d been played. Again.

‘Are you serious right now?!’ Charles’ cock twitched in desperation but it received no attention. He attempted to finish himself off with his hand but of course Erik held his fingers down. A confusing mix of frustration and lust had Charles’ blush spread all the way to his chest and the other man loved it. Red really suited the professor.  
‘Do you honestly want to end this so quickly liebling? Where’s the fun in that?’ Erik leaned in for a kiss but Charles turned his head away, letting the man know he was not amused. Undeterred, Erik pressed his lips to the tender skin of his jawline instead, kissing along all the way to his ear.

‘No, it would seem you find it far more entertaining to torture me instead. Please Erik… This is unfair.’ Charles turned his adorable puppy eyes to the other, managing to squeeze a few tears out the corners of his eye for good measure, but Erik shook his head. As much as he loved Charles’ cute pout and the way he bit his lower lip in irritation he wasn’t so easily distracted from his end game. When he played he played to win.

‘Maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m being a bit unfair…’ Erik found his way back to Charles’ ear and his warm breath made the telepath shiver. ‘Turn around Charles.’ Something about hearing his name spoken in that low, excited voice turned Charles’ ears pink and he wished more than ever for Erik to let go of his hands.

‘Erik… We can’t do that here. We shouldn’t have done any of this but we definitely shouldn’t have sex in the library where anyone could walk in…’ His words made sense… But his body really didn’t care. Even as he spoke, Charles knew he wouldn’t resist should Erik insist. He was too damn desperate for the other man’s touch.

‘You don’t have to worry about that.’ Without looking back, Erik used his ability to twist the key in the lock and they both heard it click. ‘Now all you have to do is keep quiet and nobody will suspect a thing. That is, if you can.’ Charles’ half-heartedly glared at Erik who had that infuriatingly smug and charming smile once more. He was obviously referring to the other day when Charles had apparently let the whole floor know what the two men were up to. Was he ever going to live that down?... With Raven around, he highly doubted it.  
‘Well you could show some restraint.’

‘When it comes to you I can’t hold back. I want to ravish you over and over until you have nothing left to give me.’ Charles gulped, realizing Erik’s lips were almost touching his and each whispered word was a teasing stroke against his own. He parted them invitingly and Erik took him up on his offer. The invading tongue was taking over his mouth with a fervour which gave credence to Erik’s desire. Charles couldn’t do much but let himself be swept away and he didn’t mind it. He knew he could trust Erik to lead and he relished the liberty of following.

When they reluctantly pulled apart, Charles was surprised by the fire he saw in Erik’s eyes. Gone was the teasing smirk and playful attitude. Without further prompting, Charles did as he’s been told and turned his back on Erik, his fists grabbing tight hold of the couches’ leather. He raised his hips slightly, exposing himself in a wholly undignified manner but he was way past caring about such trivialities when it came to Erik. Not so long ago the man had accidentally had a first row seat to one of his dirtiest fantasies and if that hadn’t scared him away then Charles figured he was in the clear. Strong hands rand up and down his sides and back, leaving fire in their wake on the pale skin. Erik left nipping kisses along the nape of his neck and shoulders and when Charles twisted his head to catch the lips he was rewarded with another tongue twisting embrace.

‘Charles, please tell me you have some-‘ He never got to finish that sentence before a small tin can of Vaseline rushed to his hand. He grabbed it from the air with a satisfied nod of his head before pressing more kisses to Charles’ neck. Good thing Erik knew the professor wasn’t as modest as some thought.

Charles was too focused on the pleasure of Erik’s touch to fully register what was happening and he didn’t realize the other man left a fresh trail of red marks along his neck and shoulders. He would be annoyed about having to wear a scarf another day but that would come later and the two only had minds for the here and now. Erik uncapped the can and dipped a finger in the lubricant, coating it generously before rubbing his digits together to warm the substance. Charles knew what was coming but that still didn’t stop him from humming when he felt the first finger teasing his entrance and slipping inside the welcoming heat.

The intrusion was pleasant and painless since not much time had passed since their earlier romp between the sheets which was a welcomed surprise to both of them. Charles happily accommodated three fingers before Erik was done marking his upper back and he was finding it increasingly more difficult to hold his voice in. His teeth sunk harshly into the soft meat of his lip, physically holding back the moans as the fingers curved just right and sped up their movement. Pre-come was leaking down his shaft but Charles held back from touching himself. He wanted to come with Erik inside him. The pain was adding an urgency and desperation to the arch of his spine and the push of his hips. Fortunately Erik was in a giving mood and he pulled back his fingers, sparing a few seconds to run some lubricant along his own needy erection before guiding the tip back to the twitching ring of muscle.

‘Are you ready liebling?’ Charles could feel the heat of the other’s chest as he leaned over to whisper into his ear and he was delighted to feel the other shiver with anticipation just like him.

‘Please…’ He was more than ready and after placing a quick butterfly kiss on Charles’ cheek, Erik grabbed hold of his hips and thrust forwards. A surprised yelp escaped Charles before he had time to catch it and he immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. Perfect timing too as Erik set a steady but relentless pace, not giving Charles a chance to think of such banalities as the consequences of being overheard. He heard the other mutant growl and Charles could have sworn the cock inside him grew even bigger. The continuous, unyielding betterment of his prostate was driving Charles crazy and he shut his eyes tight to fully immerse himself in the overpowering stimulation. A hand took hold of his shoulder for better leverage and he was little more than a rag doll as Erik kept true to his word and devoured him right there on the leather couch.

Charles called Erik’s name, forgetting about the hand firmly glued to his lips, but the other man understood the muffled cry. He let go of Charles’ shoulder and moved his palm to fist the neglected erection instead, forcing more muffled cries out of Charles’ throat. He could tell the professor was far beyond ready to climax and with an additionally hard thrust of his hips Charles’ entire body stilled and heat coated Erik’s hand. He continued to stroke the overstimulated cock, squeezing out every last bit of come as his hips continued to drive roughly inside the placid body. His rhythm was off kilter since he was close himself and Charles’ was squeezing him tightly, his muscles still twitching from the aftershock of his orgasm. He ground his teeth to keep from roaring Charles’ name as he felt his own sweet release and his body came to a sudden halt.

Charles barely had enough strength in his arms to keep from draping over the edge of the seat like a corpse but when he felt Erik push against his back he let go, content to be covered by the larger body. He waited as Erik gasped against his neck, the puffs of air moving his hair along his skin in a gentle caress and smiled to himself as the other man kept moving his fingers along his thighs and sides. It was those gentle gestures which let him know more than anything that he was treasured.

‘We should play chess more often.’ Erik kissed his neck one last time before rising to his feet. Charles immediately missed the heat and trembled at the unexpected absence. He rose up himself on far shakier legs than Erik and was grateful when the other man placed a steading arm around his waist. He was pulled flush against the other mutant and he looked into Erik’s eyes with pure adoration. Man oh man, he was in love with this infuriatingly charming man and he was 100% sure Erik knew it.

‘Maybe not here though… Or in any other public place.’

‘Oh? From what Raven told me I understood you enjoyed a little danger.’ Charles paled slightly, lewd memory after lewd memory flashing through his mind before he caught on and realized Erik was playing with him. ‘And now I know for sure you do.’

‘You don’t play fair Erik.’ The older man chuckled and held Charles tighter, holding back from pointing out the other mutant could read his mind so he really didn’t have much of an argument.

‘No liebling. I play to win.’ That incinerating fire flashed across his eyes again but before Charles could wonder at its meaning he was swept away in a heated kiss which had his nervous system stirring. Perhaps they would be ready for another _game of chess_ sooner than expected...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading and I hope it was enjoyable!! 
> 
> HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!! XD


End file.
